The present invention relates to an electrode assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skin engageable, conductive silicon electrode assembly adapted for making selectable contact with the skin.
The use of conductive silicon electrodes is well known in connection with various medical and bio-sensing applications. These types of electrodes are of particular interest to those developing wearable electronic and sensor devices. The potential and varied applications for these wearable devices has created a need to develop a skin engageable electrode assembly capable of being integrated into an article of clothing for selectively making contact with the skin. This is advantageous as it helps to reduce discomfort and improve efficient electrical communication between the skin and the electrode during use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved skin engageable, conductive silicon electrode assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an improved electrode assembly adapted for making selectable contact with the skin.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an improved electrode assembly adapted for selectively collecting electrical data and/or providing electrical stimulation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an improved electrode assembly configured for use with various wearable electronic devices and/or sensors.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an improved electrode assembly for use with various electrical instruments, including medical instruments.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such an improved electrode assembly for enhancing comfort and efficiency (does not require extensive preparatory steps by a user) for long-term wear.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by an electrode assembly that includes a conductive element, a semi-fluid conductive layer surrounding the conductive element, a cover having an inner surface and adapted to surround the conductive element and the semi-fluid conductive layer, and a plurality of temperature sensitive wires embedded in the inner surface of the cover. Preferably, the conductive element has a fabric construction. Preferably, the semi-fluid conductive layer is a layer of silicon gel. And preferably, the cover is made of a perforated fabric or other similar material cell.